Otanome
by IvyEvad9
Summary: 23 Januari. Sebenarnya, itu hari sial dan hari yang paling Nagisa benci. Karena Karma ... Untuk ulangtahun Mbak - 23 Januari!Asahi Yuuki


~Otanome~

Ansatsu Kyoushitsu

Rated : T

Author : Ivy-chan9

Pair: Karma x OC / KarmaxNagisa

Genre : Romance, Humor, etc.

Disclaimer:

Ansatsu Kyoushitsu milik Matsui Yuusei-sensei. Saya hanya meminjam tokohnya saja.

Warning:

Jika kalian tidak menyukai fic saya, maka silakan lambaikan tangan ke kamera. Ralat, silahkan menekan tombol back. Memang tertulis bahwa genre fic ini Romance dan Humor, namun jika tidak berkenan di hati Anda, saya minta maaf. Jika anda tidak suka fic saya, sekali lagi silahkan menekan tombol back. Apalagi sepertinya Karma sudah kelewatan OOC.

Fic ini adalah hadiah untuk ulangtahun kakak kelas tercinta, Mbak Asahi Yuuki xD

OC : Asahi Yuuki

Chapter 1 – ONESHOOT sih sebenarnya.

Kelas 3-E.

You know?

Kelas dimana berisikan anak-anak terbuang. Apa-apaan kelas seperti itu? END. Orang yang masuk ke sana sama dengan tamat.

Tapi, di sana ada orang yang ... bagaimana?

Kau akan jatuh cinta padanya.

~Dessert~

"K-Kar..."

Masih belum ada jawaban.

"Karma-"

Masih diam.

"KARMA-KUN!"

Dia tersadar dari lamunannya. Baru saja mengedipkan mata, dia telah menemukan pemandangan dimana seluruh teman-temannya sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan heran.

"...kenapa?"

Dengan polosnya dia bertanya yang mengundang banyak tanya di kepala teman-temannya.

"Hoiy, Karma. Si monster itu bertanya,tau! Kau tak mendengar?!"

"Eh?" Sepertinya, Akabane Karma telah merevolusi dari ' _Smart'_ menjadi ' _Stupid'_? Dia tampak seperti orang bengong sekarang. Terasaka nyaris memukul jidat sendiri.

"Karma-kun, apa yang kau lamunkan?! Kau tak mendengar penjelasan dari Sensei?!"

Akabane Karma yang sedang menjadi pusat perhatian sedikit cengo, kemudian menggelengkan kepala pelan.

"Untuk apa aku mendengar penjelasanmu, huh? Aku sudah mengerti, sebagian."

"Kalau begitu, jawab pertanyaan Sensei!"

Karma mendengus meremehkan. Dia bisa. Dia yakin bisa menjawab pertanyaan dari si kuning. Toh, soal yang tertulis di papan terlalu mudah baginya.

"Silahkan. Apa pertanyaanmu, Sen-sei~?"

Dia merasa senyuman gurunya tiba-tiba lebih lebar dari biasanya.

"Berapa ukuran dada yang berulangtahun tanggal 23 Januari nanti?"

.

.

.

Tiba-tiba, Karma mendapat kekuatan spiritual untuk melempar lima meja sekaligus.

~Noratan~

Jam istirahat.

Nagisa Shiota membawa bekal yang telah dibuatnya sendiri tadi pagi. Biasanya, dia akan mengambil bekalnya dan berlari pelan menuju tempat Kayano atau Sugino. Tapi, dia lebih sering makan siang bersama Karma. Dia tersenyum senang melihat bekalnya hari ini. Dia sangat yakin jika Karma hanya membawa sebuah roti dan kotak jus strowberri untuk makan siang. Dia sengaja membawa bekal yang cukup banyak karena dia yakin ... Karma pasti mencuri strowberri yang ada di atas nasinya.

Jangan tanya mengapa Nagisa meletakkan strowberri di atas nasi.

"Karma – HOIY, KARMA!"

Nagisa OOC mendadak begitu melihat Karma nyaris seperti orang mati.

"Ah, Nagisa-kun... Ada apa?" jawabnya dengan nada lemas. Karma menghela napas. Kepala yang awalnya terbaring lemah di atas meja kini dia angkat. Kantung celananya yang tampak lebih besar itu dia rogoh dan keluarlah jus strowberri kesukaannya. Menusukkan pipet ke dalam lubang, kemudian dia hisap kuat-kuat. Lalu, kembali menatap Nagisa.

"Hehe, boleh aku makan bersamamu?"

"Hm? Iya, boleh. Setiap hari kau selalu makan disini, 'kan?"

Nagisa mengangguk pelan dan mengambil kursi kosong yang sebenarnya kepunyaan Itona yang masih belum datang.

"Hari ini kau bawa apa?"

Nagisa hanya tertawa pelan mendengar pertanyaan Karma, "Nasi dengan telur gulung. Aku tidak sempat memasak banyak tadi pagi, hehe. Tapi, aku merebus strowberri!"

SPRUT!

Karma nyaris mengeluarkan seluruh isi jus di dalam mulutnya. "Kau gila?! Memasukkan strowberri di atas nasi? Rasanya pasti tidak enak, Nagisa. (menurutmu) Sini, biar kumakan. HOIY!"

Lagi-lagi, Karma berteriak begitu menemukan begitu banyak strowberri di bekal Nagisa.

"Ehehee, romantis, 'kan?"

"Dengkulmu..." Karma mengambil dua biji strowberri dan memakannya. Makan berdua dengan satu bekal, romantis, 'kan?

"Hm,hm~" Nagisa bersiul pelan kemudian memakan nasinya. Walau ada rasa asem-asem karena strowberri, dia tetap suka.

" _Dia tetap berusaha!"_

"Ne, Karma-kun... Maksud pertanyaan Sensei itu apa?"

Walau dia sudah tahu alasannya, dia tetap _berusaha_ bertanya.

"Hah, pertanyaan yang mana?" Karma pura-pura amnesia. Nagisa hanya tersenyum miris melihat rona merah yang ada di bagian bawah mata pemuda berambut merah yang ada di depannya ini.

"Yang berulangtahun tanggal 23 Januari itu..."

"O-Oh... Itu, emangnya kenapa? Tak ada hubungannya denganmu, 'kan?"

" _Tentu saja ada, Bodoh."_

"A-Aku hanya bertanya, Karma-kun! Kau kelihatan depresi sekali ketika Koro-sensei menyebut itu. Siapa yang berulangtahun?"

 _Dia sudah tahu..._

"B-Bukan siapa-siapa kok! Jangan cemaskan aku," Dia meraih satu biji buah merah itu lagi dan memakannya pelan sambil memalingkan wajah. Nagisa hanya tertawa pelan, walau terasa sakit bagi hatinya.

"Ulangtahun ... perempuan di kelas 3-A itu, 'kan?"

Karma OOC mendadak. "H-Hah? Perempuan siapa, sih? Apa yang kau bicarakan?"

Nagisa hanya tersenyum miris.

~Yuukei Yesterday~

Asahi Yuuki.

Perempuan yang sudah menjadi teman sekelas Karma dan Nagisa selama dua tahun. Cantik, pintar, anggun. Tidak ada seorang lelaki pun tidak menyukai paras dan sikapnya. Tidak hanya laki-laki, perempuan pun sangat suka dengannya. Sikapnya yang baik hati, suka menolong, ramah bagi siapapun walau dia masuk kelas elit. Dia juga mengenal seluruh kelas 3-E karena menonton Ansatsu Kyoushitsu (abaikan ini). (walau menurut salah satu temannya, dia adalah teman yang merupakan jelmaan kampret. Dan kau tahu siapa temannya ini. /authordilempar/)

Karma menyukainya.

Nagisa tahu itu. Karma tidak sengaja ketahuan oleh Nagisa ketika Karma membolos. Nagisa yang waktu itu tengah mengantar buku-buku ke ruang guru menemukan Karma yang sedang mengobrak-abrik data kelas layaknya pencuri celana dalam.

"Ulangtahunnya 23 Januari. Sebentar lagi."

Tentu saja Nagisa tahu hari itu. Nagisa berharap hari itu tak akan benar-benar datang. Tidak ... Sekalian Asahi Yuuki itu tak ada di pikiran Karma. Walau seluruh dunia menyukainya, Nagisa sangat membencinya.

Dan, hari ini, tanggal 22 Januari...

Nagisa menemukan Karma yang sedang berada di toko pakaian.

"Karma-kun mencari apa?"

Bak disambar petir, Karma merinding mendengar suara yang sangat dia kenal.

"N-Nagisa-kun...?! Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Ah," Nagisa menunjuk kantong belanjaan, "pakaianku sudah cukup sempit. Jadi, aku ingin membeli pakaian... Aku baru saja dari supermarket untuk membeli bahan makan malam. Sekalian kemari. Karma-kun sendiri? Sedang apa?"

Alasan yang cukup logis bukan?

"Aku? Yah, pakaianku sudah sempit. Orangtuaku menyuruhku membelinya."

Tapi, mengapa kau terus berada di area pakaian wanita, Karma-kun? Gendermu berubah?

(Dan mengapa kau pergi ke area wanita juga, Nagisa-kun?)

"Begitu, ya? Kalau begitu, kita bisa membeli pakaian bersama!"

Takkan kuizinkan kau mendekatinya ...

"Hm. Walau aku tak terlalu ribet dengan pakaian, asal ambil saja sih..."

Jadi, kau ingin mengambil pakaian dalam wanita di dekat sana, Karma-kun? Katanya asal ambil.

Nagisa terkekeh sendiri dengan pikirannya.

"Ada apa, Nagisa-kun? Ada yang lucu?"

"T-Tidak ada apa-apa! Ah, Karma-kun! Di sana ada pakaian yang bagus! Ayo kesana!" Karma hanya menurut. Mereka pergi menuju ke area pakaian pria, walau beberapa orang berpikir Nagisa akan membelikan Karma baju baru ... layaknya kekasih.

"Jangan menarikku. Aku bisa jalan sendiri, Nagisa-kun."

Aku hanya mencegah kau membeli pakaian dalam wanita, Karma-kun.

~Childhood Blues~

Sabtu, 23 Januari

Hari sekaligus tanggal yang mendadak dibenci oleh Nagisa Shiota.

Dia sangat ingin pergi menuju gedung utama sekarang dan memberikan keterangan ke seluruh sekolah bahwa perempuan itu sedang tidak masuk dan membawa perempuan itu entah kemana, menghilang selama satu hari ini.

"Bagaimana ini ...?"

Nagisa menggigit bagian bawah bibir. Karma lama sekali datangnya. Apa dia menuju gedung utama terlebih dahulu? Tidak, tidak! Jarak gedung utama dan gedung kelas mereka jauh dan itu membutuhkan waktu lama dan itu sangat merepotkan.

Tapi, lelaki akan melakukan apa saja untuk perempuan yang disukai, 'kan?

BRAK!

Nagisa memukul keras meja membuat orang di sekelilingnya tersentak kaget sekaligus protes. Nagisa tak peduli. Dia sudah menyiapkan selotip kuat dan juga tali di kantong ajaib celananya, siap-siap menculik Asahi Yuuki. Dan juga pistol dan pisau untuk menyerang Karma, dengan alasan ingin latihan bersama.

"Bagaimana ini ...? Argh, sial!" Nagisa berdiri secara tiba-tiba. Baru saja ingin melangkahkan kakinya keluar.

"Ohayou gozaimasu, Minna-san."

Si gurita itu menganggu. Karma tak masuk.

~One of Repetition~

Murung.

Moodnya sangat kacau hari ini. Dia hanya mencoret-coret buku catatannya dengan malas dan sama sekali tidak memperhatikan si gurita kuning. Untuk sehari saja ... Dia tak ingin belajar.

Hari ini adalah hari buruk. Dan, ditambah lagi Karma tidak masuk. Ah, apa mereka membolos bersama?! Astaga, kemarin juga Karma berada di dekat area pakaian dalam wanita. Jangan-jangan mereka ...?!

Tidak,tidak,tidak! Mereka masih SMP!

(Emangnya kau pikir apa?)

"Karma kemana, ya?"

Telinga Nagisa naik mendengar nama seseorang.

"Bolos, mungkin."

"Ah, kalau Karma-kun – " Si gurita itu tiba-tiba berbicara, "dia senang melakukan sesuanu nurufufufu~"

"ANU?!"

Nagisa semakin tak tenang. Guru sialan. Apa yang sebenarnya dilakukan oleh Karma?!

Ah, ponsel.

Segera dia buka ponselnya (ditengah jam pelajaran) dan mengetik sms cepat. Langsung menuju ke Akabane Karma,

" _Mati kau."_

Kirim.

Nagisa menutup ponsel dengan kasar kemudian kembali menatap si gurita dengan tatapan membunuh. Dengan mengirim pesan mengerikan, maka pesan itu akan cepat dibalas karena si pembaca penasaran dengan keadaan si pengirim.

Kring,kring~

" _...kau kenapa, Nagisa-kun? Sekarang jam pelajaran, 'kan?"_

Nagisa tersenyum senang. Karma membalas pesannya dengan cepat!

" _Karma-kun, kau dimana?"_

Langsung ke inti, tak perlu basa basi!

" _Aku? Di Thailand."_

.

.

.

"Eh?"

"Nagisa-kun, simpan ponselmu dan jawab pertanyaan dari Sensei!"

Nasibmu, Nagisa. 23 Januari memang hari sialmu.

.

.

Apa?

Karma pergi ke Thailand? Untuk apa? Apa jangan-jangan mereka berbulan madu ke Thailand? Tidak, tidak! Cepat sekali! Baru ketemu langsung kawin?! Tidak! Nagisa tidak terima!

Tangan Nagisa gatal. Dia ingin sekali mengambil ponselnya dan segera memberikan segudang pertanyaan untuk Akabane Karma. Kenapa dia bisa berada di Thailand? Jangan, jangan berpikiran negatif, Nagisa! Berpikir positif! Siapa tahu Karma ingin mengganti gendernya ke Thailand dengan cara memotong anu dan karena itulah dia ingin membeli pakaian di area wani ... ta ...

TIDAK!

BUK!

"Nagisa!"

"Astaga, kau kenapa hari ini, Nagisa? Apa karena Karma tak masuk, kau jadi begini?"

Nagisa mengelus kepalanya yang sedikit memerah karena kesalahannya sendiri. "Tidak, tidak. Aku tidak apa-apa. Ahahaa."

Tawa datar.

Pulang sekolah, ponsel itu nyaris remuk di tangannya. Dan, akhirnya dia menerima pesan panjang dari Karma ... yang dikirim sekitar empat jam yang lalu.

" _Maaf, Nagisa-kun. Hari ini aku izin ke Thailand. Ibuku sakit, jadi aku segera menyusulnya yang kebetulan beliau ada di Thailand. 23 Januari itu adalah hari ulangtahun Ibuku. Maaf,ya. Aku merindukan strowberri rebusmu."_

.

.

.

"Eh?"

Jadi ... perempuan itu ... bukan?!

"Nagisa-kun."

Masih dalam keadaan cengo, Koro-sensei tersenyum manis di sampingnya.

Begini kisahnya, Nagisa sayang...

 _Flashback..._

" _Cih, dimana datanya, sih?"_

 _Karma sedang mengobrak-abrik lemari wali kelasnya sendiri. Kurang ajar? Tidak, dia murid kesayangan._

" _Ah, ini dia."_

 _Dia tersenyum penuh kemenangan ketika mendapat sebuah kertas ... bertuliskan huruf besar "NAGISA SHIOTA"_

 _BRUK!_

" _K-Karma-kun?"_

 _Karma sukses terkejut. Apa kertas yang dipegang adalah kertas mantra? Pemanggil orang, begitu?!_

" _N-Nagisa – " BRUKK! Sukses, map yang berisikan keterangan seluruh teman-teman sekelasnya terjatuh. Karma segera menjatuhkan kertas yang dia pegang tadi dan segera mengambil salah satu kertas yang tercecer._

" _A-Ahahaha. Ada apa, Nagisa-kun?"_

 _Nagisa masih memandang Karma dengan cengo dan mengintip kertas yang dipegang Karma._

" _Asahi ... Yuuki? Karma-kun, apa yang kau lakukan?"_

" _E-Eh?" Karma gagap seketika. "I-Itu, lho!" Karma hanya menggerakan kertas yang dia pegang secara asal. Terlalu gugup mencari alasan._

 _ **Pik!**_

 _Dia menemukan sesuatu yang menarik._

" _23 ... Januari...?"_

 _Karma teringat suatu hal begitu melihat tanggal lahir dari Asahi Yuuki. Dia melihatnya secara seksama._

'Ulangtahun Ibu...'

 _Karma tersenyum tipis. Sudah berapa lama dia tidak berkumpul dengan Ibunya? Semenjak ibu dan ayahnya selalu bulan madu keliling dunia._

" _Ulangtahunnya 23 Januari. Sebentar lagi."_

 _Karma berencana membeli hadiah untuk sang ibu._

 _Nagisa masih menatap Karma cengo, kemudian mengintip dari jauh. Seketika itu juga, hatinya hancur ..._

 _-Scene lain – Satu tahun kemudian-_

" _Ah. 23 Januari... Ibuku sebentar lagi ulangtahun, ya ..."_

 _Karma yang sedang menghabiskan waktu membolosnya untuk tidur siang di bukit belakang sekolah bergumam pelan._

" _Tahun kemarin, dia marah-marah karena aku mengerjainya. Hm, tahun ini diberi apa,ya?"_

 _Karma bergumam pelan. Terakhir kali ... Ibunya di Thailand. Apa dia harus kesana?_

" _K-Karma-kun!"_

 _Karma melirik ke sumber suara. Gurita kuning itu berteriak-teriak tidak jelas dari jauh sana._

" _Apa, Sensei? Memarahiku karena membolos lagi?"_

" _I-Ibumu ...!"_

 _Karma tercengang mendengar kabar Ibunya sakit._

 _Karena tidak tahu seluk beluk kota Thailand, dia memutuskan untuk berangkat pada tanggal 23 Januari secara diam-diam. Dan meminta saran Koro-sensei untuk hadiah yang cocok pada Ibunya._

 _Yang entah kenapa Koro-sensei mesum sekali ingin tahu ukuran dada Ibunya karena dia mengusulkan untuk membeli pakaian dalam wanita bagian atas._

 _-Flashback off-_

"Sensei bejat, deh."

Nagisa sweatdrop mendengar cerita Koro-sensei. Yosh, berarti dia masih ada kesempatan lagi untuk merebut hati Karma!

"Baiklah, aku akan berjuang...!"

23 Januari ...

Sementara itu, di tempat lain ...

Karma sedang terkekeh pelan ketika melihat pesan Nagisa yang bertuliskan "Mati kau" Apa Nagisa segitu cemasnya karena dia tidak masuk?

Di tangannya, dia memegang secarik kertas. "NAGISA SHIOTA" tertulis besar di judul kertasnya. Berisikan biodata Nagisa Shiota yang diam-diam dia ambil yang ketahuan sendiri oleh orangnya.

"Dasar. 20 Juli, ternyata. Kukira 22 Januari."

~END~

 **Fic ini dibuat untuk merayakan ultah Mbak! Saya tak tahu nama aslinya, tapi saya ambil nama facebooknya saja.**

 **Selamat ulang tahun, Mbak!**

 **Kemarin, Mbak kasih saya gambar. Saya langsung bahagia. Tapi, saya tak tahu bagaimana cara membalasnya. Jadi, saya teringat kalau saya bisa buat fic xD**

 **Jadi, maaf ya, Mbak. Ini hadiah dari saya. Ini ide yang langsung terlintas tadi pagi. Terimakasih atas kado ulangtahun saya yang kemarin. Saya sangat bahagiaa!**

 **Parahnya, aku lupa nama id FFN Mbak /authorsesat**

 **Untuk readers lain,**

 **Maaf. Karena ini untuk Mbak xD Jadi, kalau kurang mengerti, maaf yaa~**

 **RnR, please~**

 **Btw, yang diatas sana kalau ada judul lagu, itu iseng. Karena saya nulis sambil dengar lagu :3**

 **Salam,**

 **Ivy-chan9**


End file.
